Shattering
by snowwinter486
Summary: RichterScale!Challenge. After an Earthquake, things change, Sena moves to America and the Taki family stayed in Japan. AKA American!Sena-Taki swap.


Summary: RichterScale!Challenge. After an Earthquake, things change, Sena moves to America and the Taki family stayed in Japan. AKA American!Sena-Taki swap.

Warning: Heavily hinted yaoi, but no pairing intended, cursing, violence, character death, crack, SPOILERS!, ect.

Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21

Pairing: Heavily hinted onesided All/Sena

A/N: Collection of one-shots in the same universe. If I ever continue this.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

"...I have a player you should take with you," Doburoku told them while they rested.

"Is that so?" Musashi said, trying to sound a little more enthused about this then he actually was.

Doburoku nodded, "He's going to be taken the pro-test soon, so you should check him out then."

Hiruma frowned, and Kurita blinked, "The Pro-Test?"

Their former (not for long) trainer nodded as he drank his sake deeply, "Yep. You should probably convince him before he gets attached to a team or something."

"The Pro Test?" Musashi repeated, more dumbfounded than anything else, "He's going to take the pro-test? Isn't he younger than most of us here?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"Huuuh?"

"HUUUUUUH?!"

Yukimitsu blinked, eyes brightening, "And he's our age?"

"He would be... a first-year in Japan. But yeah, the Armadillos are holding try-outs in two days," Doburoku said, "We can stop the Death March so you guys can watch what they do for a try-out in America."

"Kekeke, do you think he can make it in the fucking pro-test?"

"Yes. I'm the one that told him to go there if he wasn't going to go to Japan."

The entire room stilled and Hiruma leaned in closer, a darker glare on his face.

"What is his fucking position."

It was not question and everyone was leaning in a little more forward.

Doburoku laughed, bright and happy, "You guys read about him before, in the magazine about the Japanese runner in America, almost dominating because he played for Notre Dame."

"No way," Kurita's eyes widened.

"Damn right," Doburoku grinned as he took a slow sip from his alcohol, "It's Eyeshield 21."

Even Mamori gasped and Monta turned to her.

"Ano, Mamori-san, who is Eyeshield?" he asked.

The three brothers and Komusubi leaned in a little closer to her explanation.

"It's the title given to the best runner in the Era," she explained quickly. "I know that this Era, if it's the same guy from the Football Monthly Pro, he has been scouted

"Ah? So he's as amazing as me!?" Taki laughed brightly, his arm flexing perfectly up and then back down over the other.

"Please tell me he's at least smarter than that guy," Togano said immediately.

Mamori gave a nervous smile, "You never know...?"

* * *

That's how the Deimon Devilbats found themselves at the Armidillo's try-outs gasping for air because Hiruma decided to be a little bit extra hard, to make up for lost time during the Death March.

But they weren't disappointed.

"Ho?" Hiruma leaned in a little closer, trying to find the ideal player already.

"So, where is he?" Juumonji asked.

"Gyahaha!" Doburoku gave a short laugh, "He's there alright, the smallest player there. Wearing the 21!"

"Ahaha!"

A laughter shocked them out of their thoughts. A painfully familiar laugh that was coming from the field where the Try-Outs were being held.

"No way."

Monta leaned forward and the entire Deimon team watched in horror because Taki Natsuhiko was standing on the pro-field, ready to be tested.

"Huh?"

"Huuuh?"

"HUUUUUUUUH?!"

Hiruma stared at this problem and cackled, "Oh god. This is going to be fucking hilarious," he roared with laughter and Musashi sighed a little.

"What is that IDIOT doing!?" Suzuna groaned as she tried to massage her temples.

The tiny male, the Eyeshield 21, was a tiny (in comparison to the other players) brunette with wide brown eyes.

"He's going to die out there," Mamori said, pursing her lips and looking worried already.

Suzuna rolled her eyes and poked fun at her for being so motherly. Mamori blushed a little and turned away instead.

He was at best clumsy (tripping his own feet and messing up his 40 yard time), and weak (only 45 kg? Really?).

"The quarterbacks not doing any runs," Musashi pointed out.

"We don't really do runs either," Monta added.

"It's because we don't really have a runner," Kurita explained, "And although Ishimaru is good at running on the track, he isn't the best on the field."

Komusubi watched the field as the quarterback was blitzed, and literally stomped on.

"Mukya! That's cheap MAX!"

"It's not fucking cheap, fucking Monkey," Hiruma snapped back, "We need anyway to fucking win. Even if that means that we break the fucking quarterback."

If anyone noticed Musashi tense, no one mentioned anything.

"So, if he's so great, then how come he's not being used?" Juumonji asked as he motioned to the tiny running-back they were supposed to be watching.

"Huuuh?" Toganou leaned forward, agreeing with the male.

"HUUUUUUH?!" Kuroki was glaring at the guy now.

But then, Hiruma, and the entire Devilbat team, saw him run in the next play.

* * *

"That cut isn't human. No way MAX," Monta commented as Eyeshield 21 dodged a player easily.

"Huh?"

"Huuh?"

"HUUUUUH?"

"...Hugo..." Komusubi tried to keep following the male with his eyes.

"The defense sucks," Kuroki blurted out at last, "They're just letting him run past him. I mean, yeah he's fast and all, but they're just standing there."

"Have you ever seen a pro run in front of your eyes?" Doburoku asked, strangely sober as he stared at the field, where no one could peel their eyes away.

"T...Touchdown!" even the Referee seemed caught off guard by all of this.

Almost thirty seconds since Eyeshield touched the football, he had gotten a touchdown.

"He disappears in front of you like smoke."

The freshmen were silent afterwards, watching the male compete and win (almost single-handedly because he didn't really need blockers when he could run like that) with the B-team with Taki.

"Oh, Taki-kun's block is stronger," Mamori commented, offhandedly

* * *

The names of the people who passed were read, and, unsurprisingly, Kobayakawa Sena's name was one of the last to be read.

The Deimon Devilbats exchanged uncertain glances with each other because there was a guy who was accepted to joing the NFL and they were supposed to ask him to join to play some High School football.

"Sena!"

The brunette looked up at his name, after escaping the other players that tried to give him high-fives and slaps on the back, and moved to the ground.

"Doburoku-sensei!" his voice, even when he was yelling a little, was more on the quiet side.

He was clearly Japanese, and from the sounds of it, a proficient speaker. Definitely not the best, but could be very much worse.

"How did you think you did?" he asked, in Japanese.

Sena stared at him a little and then grinned back sheepishly, as though he was only just understanding what the male had said.

"Ah. Well... Uh... I sorta messed up a little. It's weird not playing with a real team."

Doburoku gave a bark of a laughter, "Remember that team I told you about?"

Sena perked, "The amazing Devilbats? So strong they could blow everything away and so smart that they can trick geniuses of the world?"

All eyes fell on Doburoku, some with looks of confusion and others with looks of astonishment, and he boomed with laughter, "Yep! They're here to recruit you into their team!"

Sena's mouth dropped a little.

"Oh," he said, eyes bright with amazement. "Really? I can join?"

All eyes fell to Hiruma, their quarterback and their center, who said, "If you get into the NFL, are you sure that you would want to come with us?" he asked.

Sena gave a sheepish grin, "I can't join the NFL until I'm a little older," he said, "So yes. I will go with you."

Musashi instead asked, "Why won't you just stay in America?"

"I can't play here," Sena said, scratching the back of his head nervously.

Hiruma's finger twitched, and Mamori stiffened.

"Oi! Hurry up and change out of the equipment!"

Sena turned around, "R-right!" He bowed politely, "I will be back in a couple of minutes."

"We'll wait outside for you," Doburoku said, "And someone get that idiot back here."

* * *

He stood in front of them, a sleeveless black shirt on him with dark blue gym shorts. A tattoo, much like the ones they saw the the Too-Tattoo team by the beach covered his left arm and up the left side of his neck.

"This is the team," Doburoku said, after the introduction of all the members.

Sena gave a bright grin and bowed politely. "I'm Kobayakawa Sena. Position: Runningback. Number: 21," he said as his formal introduction and for a single moment, Juumonji thought he was really cool.

But then, he looked at his hand and then grinned.

"I'm in a care!" he said brightly.

An awkward cough later and Hiruma asked, "Don't you mean 'I'm in your care'?" he asked.

A bright red blush on his face and Juumonji could just feel the tips of his lips turn upwards while Kuroki and Toganou laughed openly at the male.

"I'm not that good in Japanese, I never really needed to speak it except with Sensei and my parents," he murmured.

"Cut him some slack," Doburoku said, despite the grin on his face. "The kid will be fine as long as we just keep speaking in Japanese. He'll pick up soon."

"Eh?" Sena blinked in surprise and then said, in English (thank god Juumonji was smart enough to understand some English), "You have got to be kidding me."

For some odd reason, Juumonji couldn't help but notice that he had an accent when he spoke Japanese and an accent when he spoke English.

He thinks that Sena would have been the type of people that he would have bullied without a second thought with Togano and Kuroki.

And then, he realizes that half of his job was to protect Kobayakawa Sena.

* * *

If a plate were to shatter on the field, it would have been heard from outside the football stadium.

That's how quiet the entire audience was.

Taki's leg sprang up as he almost pranced through the field, "Ah ha ha! The crowd was silenced by my amazingness!"

"Ya! Eyeshield 21!"

Suzuna's voice came through, breaking through the entire silence and Eyeshield 21 yawned. He stretched his arms over his head and some people wanted to scream that this wasn't fair.

Eyeshield 21 walked away from his 12th touchdown in this game alone, and with their team working together, the Deimon Devilbats 105-7 against the Yuuhi Guts, Sena's first game.

For him, this was nothing.

And then the crowd came alive.

"What the hell is that speed?!"

"Who the hell is that?!"

"Is that even legal?"

"I think that's the real deal!"

"Where did Deimon get that kind of player!"

"Good job, fucking speedy," Hiruma said, "We got the right fucking reaction."

Sena nods along and sighs, "I expected a little more than that," he admitted.

Musashi tried not to ponder on that too much.


End file.
